User talk:Avalance
http://gw.gamewikis.org/index.php?title=Energy_management_guide_%28PvP%29&diff=prev&oldid=1161612 Ya they do. Good meta people don't, but 90% of GW players aren't good. 128.120.187.243 08:00, 14 February 2008 (UTC) :Hm. I wouldn't favor suggesting bad options, especially since people look to this wiki for ideas and advice; making bad players worse isn't too groovy. Avalance 13:11, 14 February 2008 (UTC) PvX I banned myself. Stop talking shit, if you don't know the facts. Also, I am unbanned (at my own request). --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 02:13, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :You got demoted immediately afterward, or so Auron (and a few others) claim. That's the equivalent of being banned by them. Avalance 02:20, 5 March 2008 (UTC) DE asked me whether or not I had resigned, right after I removed my contact info. Does it really matter? Oh, and Wiki's have degenerated over the past few months. Here are the reasons I use Wiki: *When TQQ is dull (which is often), I troll Izzy on GWW for being bad (which is true) to generate lulz. *When I am banned for silly reasons, I negotiate with troll Cory. Only when scrubs intervene, do I even check RC. *I PvX, due to incredible frustration (as I am banned on GWW and lack interest in the slowly dying GW). This usually results in my becoming increasing depressed, as 95% of the GW's population fails. Now if you would so like, I can list your failures in bullet point format. Good-day random (may as well be) anon. --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 03:47, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :Go for it. You know nothing about me. Avalance 04:05, 5 March 2008 (UTC) ::Very well. Here is what little do know: *You are absolutely no one. A random person, who is probably bad at the game. *You find some need to comment on my talk page. Why? Do you in all honesty, have nothing better to do? Pathetic tbh *Wtf is an avalance? That is all. --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 00:03, 8 March 2008 (UTC) Yeah, you banned yourself, but honestly it's getting annoying to listen to you sound all high and mighty when in reality you just saved them a few clicks... 70.132.27.101 22:48, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :I better you are either the same person, or someone who dislikes me (probably Auron <--- lololol Wiki is srs business) --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 00:03, 8 March 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 03:54, December 1, 2010 (UTC)